


( ´･ω･)ﾉ(._.`)

by jingque517



Category: sp - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom
Genre: Emmm... - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingque517/pseuds/jingque517
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	( ´･ω･)ﾉ(._.`)

【小河的双胞胎哥哥】  
宁江推门进来，看见宁沙在打小孩。  
【宁江】:(一把推开宁沙，把弟弟护在怀里)死绿毛，你丫是不是有病，把孩子打成这样。

【宁河】 :呜呜呜疼...  
【宁沙】 : (淡笑)我要是有病，那你就是....病、入、膏、肓。

【宁江】:  
【宁沙】 : (抽出宁河的卷子，拍在桌上)我倒是不知有这么一张卷子，零分，嗯?到底是怎么考出来的，还有您签的大名嘞，宁江?

【宁江】:哼，绿毛怪，你那么凶小河当然不会让你签，他又不是傻的。

【宁沙】: (手指抵着下巴，低头轻笑)刚想找你来着，你就回来了，正好，来算算咱俩的账。跟小河合伙欺骗我，试卷都不给我看一眼，嗯?刚喊我什么，不敬长兄?

【宁江】 :……  
【宁江】 :你来大姨夫了吗?


End file.
